particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Archduke Leopold of Hulstria
His Imperial Majesty Leopold, Archduke of Hulstria, Prince of Drania, Prince of Tirgith (b. June 14th, 2871, Fliederbrunn Palace - d. November 23rd, 2968) was an influential and important statesman during 30th century Hulstrian politics. Archduke Leopold was the Imperial Commissioner of the Hulstrian Empire and former Crown Commissioner of Hulstria; Archduke Leopold was known most famously for chairing the Hulstrian Olympic Committee and serving as the official Hulstrian delegate to the International Olympic Committee. Archduke Leopold was the second son and child of Maximilian VII of Hulstria and Idda, Countess of Savonia. Leopold's paternal grandparents were Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria and Janne II of Vorona and his maternal grandparents were Osmund III of Valonen and Amanda, Marquise of Øivine. Leopold was married to Princess Lucinda of Drania, the brother of the former King of Drania, Carlos I of Drania, and daughter of Alejandro I of Drania. Leopold was also the uncle of Regina I of Drania and great uncle to Rodrigo I of Drania. Leopold and Lucinda had two children together, Archduke Alexander and Archduke Frederick. Archduke Leopold at the time of his birth was 2nd in line of succession to the Hulstrian throne and at the time of his death ranged at 5th in line to the monarch. Following his father's abdication of the throne in 2906 due to illness Leopold's older brother Archduke Ferdinand, then Crown Prince, ascended to the throne as Emperor of Hulstria. However since Ferdinand and his consort, Princess Harriet of Talmoria, had produced no issue, Archduke Leopold became the first in line of succession to the Hulstrian throne as the heir presumptive to the Hulstrian throne until the birth of Archduke Rainer. Archduke Leopold was considered to be one of the more active royals within the Rothingren-Tragugott family in Greater Hulstria. Archduke Leopold of Hulstria was a graduate of Heinrich I University of Kien and held a Doctor of Public Administration and Law, serving as a constitutional lawyer for the judicial system of the Crownland of Hulstria from 2895 to 2902; from 2902 to 2909 Archduke Leopold served as the Kien Director of Court of Appeals, responsible for the administrative and bureaucratic handling of the appeals issued to the city court system. In 2909 Archduke Leopold was appointed as the Crown Commissioner of the Hulstria, serving as an apolitical supervisor of legislative affairs in the Crownland and judicial watchdog of the Crownland. In 2915 Leopold left his post as Crown Commissioner and was appointed as His Imperial Majesty’s Chief of Staff for Human Resources for the Hulstrian Empire, acting as the representative of the Monarchy for many of the issues facing the Eastern Territories. In 2918 Archduke Leopold was named Vice-Consul General of the Hulstrian Embassy in Drania. In 2929 Archduke Leopold was nominated and confirmed to become the Imperial Commissioner of the Hulstrian Empire by Hieronymus von Büren, the then Staatsminister of His Imperial Majesty's Government. Early Life Archduke Leopold Osmund Rainer Klemens was born on June 14th, 2871, to then Maximilian, Crown Prince of Hulstria and Idda, Countess of Savonia. Leopold was the second son and child of the imperial couple and thus was the younger brother Archduke Ferdinand, later Ferdinand II of Hulstria, who was born a year earlier. Archduke Leopold as a young child was very close to his older brother Ferdinand and enjoyed the outdoors very much; during his higher educational years, Leopold took part in sports and activities. He also spent much of his early years idolizing Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria, one of Heinrich I of Hulstria's twin sons, whom he was named predominantly after. About a year after his older brother Ferdinand went off to Rainer IV University in Veilchen, Leopold enrolled at Heinrich I University where he took up the studies of international law, public policy & administration, and medicine. He would later graduate with high honors and recieved his Doctorate of Public Policy & Admistration there. Marriage to Princess Lucinda Official Duties As Archduke, Leopold is responsible for representing both Greater Hulstria and the Hulstrian Monarchy in domestic and international affairs. Archduke Leopold is very active in taking part in events and patronages on behalf of his older brother, Ferdinand II of Hulstria, as well as taking part on foreign missions on behalf of the monarch. Notably, Archduke Leopold, prior to his confirmation as Imperial Commissioner of the Hulstrian Empire, served as the Vice-Consul General of the Hulstrian Embassy in Drania, and took part in the crafting of the formation of the "Imperial Consortium" between the two nations. Prior to this, Leopold was very active in the judicial system of Greater Hulstria, serving as the Kien Director of Court of Appeals at one point. When the Archduke was Imperial Commissioner, Leopold responsible for the administration of the Hulstrian Empire on Dovani, and acting as the colonial representative of Greater Hulstria, as well as acting as the top government official in the colonies. However, Leopold still maintained his imperial patrons, and took part in activities both in Greater Hulstria and Trigunia when time permited such actions. Archduke Leopold of Hulstria currently acts as the president of the Hulstrian Olympic Committee to the International Olympic Committee and was a member of the voting body of the latter for several years. Ancestry Name Origins *'Leopold -' After Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria *'Osmund -' After Osmund III of Valonen *'Rainer -' After Rainer IV of Hulstria *'Klemens -' After Klemens II of Hulstria Category:Trigunian MonarchyCategory:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎